


Temperatures

by indiscreetlynx



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscreetlynx/pseuds/indiscreetlynx
Summary: Keitorin Tau remembers those moments with Haurchefant at Camp Dragonhead, and wakes to remember that things are not what they used to be.
Relationships: Artoirel de Fortemps/Original Character(s), Haurchefant Greystone/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Temperatures

_ The fire of the hearth crackled gently as warmth filled the room. _

_ Peace and quiet in the late Coerthas evening at Camp Dragonhead. _

A red-haired Elezen woman felt her gaze fall on the Elezen man at his desk. His own gaze focused on some paperwork, but by his light smile, she’d have guessed he felt her attention on him. The woman moved from where she stood and wandered over to him, her strides light on the stone floor. Her dark teal eyes briefly looked over his papers before going back to him, finding that warm smile now facing her.  Seeing this made a smile of her own grow upon her lips. It was evenings like this that she loved. The two of them enjoying this peaceful moment with nothing but each other’s company. That warm and inviting gaze. That smile that he shared with many who visited this place. Those words that left his lips, telling her many stories, even of the Warrior of Light.

Keitorin leaned gently against him as he rested in his seat, and he welcomed it as he turned back to the work at his desk. She rest her head atop his and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to wander…

_ Peace and quiet… Quiet? _

Keitorin opened her eyes suddenly as she slowly sat up from her bed.  _ Her _ bed? The woman looked about the room, her room at the House Fortemps manor, feeling the chill in the air. “Yes, that’s right,” She mumbled to herself, recalling the events at the Vault. How helpless she felt, failing to protect  _ him _ . “Things have felt so cold since that day.”  The Elezen woman rose groggily from her bed, her hands briefly fixing her nightgown before she wandered out from her room. She wandered the halls of the manor, hoping to walk off some of that grogginess or even the feeling left by that memory.

She felt the warmth of another room, and noticed a light. Her gaze curiously peered into the room. Keitorin could see the raven-haired man, Artoirel, resting in a lounge chair. He held a book in one hand while his elbow was on the armrest of the seat.

Keitorin’s gaze went to the hearth for a moment before she wandered into the room with Artoirel. The man lowered his book to greet her, but no sound left his lips once he noticed the expression on her face. A feeling which he understood at the loss of his brother, Haurchefant. The very man that she lost as well.

He was losing himself to his thoughts before he suddenly noticed the woman move onto his lap and practically cuddle up to him. She relaxed against him once she was comfortable, and he looked upon her with surprise. That surprise turned to a small smile before he allowed a hand to rest at her side.

The same feelings she had for Haurchefant, he had for her, and he’d done his best to keep his distance out of respect. Even now as to grant her some space.

With her now in his arms like this, he wanted to stay in this moment forever if Fury would allow it. Artoirel goes to speak again, but he soon found that the woman had fallen asleep. He shook his head and gently pulled her close, allowing himself to enjoy her company like this as he returned to his book.

_ It was warm here, at least. Here in his arms. _


End file.
